Los colores de la primavera
by LxLawliet
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto de Septiembre: Querida Estación... del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas" [Gon/Drabbles] Ah, la primavera. La estación más romántica del año para algunos, el inicio de clases, el inicio del amor adolescente y, las ilusiones y sueños volando por el aire... Pero no para Gon, para él, la primavera era algo más...
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic participa en el Reto de Septiembre: Querida Estación... del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

 **Estación: Primavera**

 **Palabras/Hechos: Mariposas  
**

 **Número de palabras: 247**

 ***Los personajes de HxH no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente los tomo prestados con fin de entrener.**

 **Disfruten la lectura**

 **\\(^0^)/**

* * *

Fin del invierno.

Lo que significa la terminación de las jornadas invernales y el comienzo de los días largos, permitiéndole a Gon disfrutar de aquellos matices de colores voladores que se desplazaban por todo el lugar.

Las mariposas dejaban de ser crisálidas y extendían sus alas meciéndolas al compás del viento. El pequeño, de no más de siete años, corría detrás de ellas deseando atrapar alguna. Sus inocentes fantasías infantiles, alimentadas por los cuentos que la abuela Abe le contaba, le hacían creer que al atrapar una mariposa algo mágico sucedería, al ser éstas tan difíciles de atrapar.

Gon miró cómo estos maravillosos insectos se alimentaban del néctar de las flores, tan tranquilas e indiferentes de su presencia. Tal vez la imagen tan magnífica que las mariposas ofrecían, fue lo que le hizo retroceder en su idea de capturarlas. Las observó, y se dio cuenta que eran tan libres como las hojas que el viento arrastraba; a su tierna edad entendió lo que significaba la libertad. Ir a donde sea que el viento soplara, volar sin ataduras y sin preocupaciones.

Y él deseó eso.

Ser libre como una mariposa.

No les quitaría su libertad, porque a él no le gustaría que le quitaran la suya. Así que se conformó con mirarlas en silencio. Sí, tal vez algo mágico sucedería si las atrapaba, sin embargo, no creía que hubiera algo más hermoso que observar la libertad que ellas desprendían.

 _Porque la belleza más sublime solo se puede contemplar._


	2. Chapter 2

**Estación: Primavera**

 **Palabras/Hechos: Pescar  
**

 **Número de palabras: 287  
**

* * *

Reunirse con sus amigos en Isla Ballena y presentarle a Kurapika y Leorio a su tía Mito fue algo que Gon había esperado con ansias; después de todo Killua ya conocía a su familia y su hogar, los únicos faltantes eran sus dos amigos que habían estado muy ocupados para aceptar su invitación, pero por azares del destino o suerte, aquí estaban.

—¡Esto es imposible!— dijo exasperado el hombre mayor.

—No es tan difícil Leorio— respondió Gon— Solo tienes que quedarte quieto.

Después de hacerlos recorrer toda la isla, el adolescente decidió enseñarles uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Como siempre, Kurapika había aprendido rápido, Killua por su parte ya tenía experiencia por las veces que había ido y Leorio, bueno, seguía siendo Leorio.

—Tienes que tener paciencia Leorio— mencionó Kurapika.

—Para ser un anciano eres muy desesperado. Aunque no te culpo— dijo en tono mordaz Killua— , si yo llevara más de dos horas sin pescar nada también diría que es imposible.

—¡Cállense!

Gon no pudo evitar reír al ver discutir a sus amigos, era algo que extrañaba de cierta forma. Ya no se miraban tanto como antes, pero cada vez que se reencontraban seguían comportándose de la misma manera, como tiempo atrás; pareciera que nunca se hubiesen separado. Deseaba más que nada que las cosas siempre fueran así, estar los cuatro juntos. No obstante, sabía que era un pensamiento infantil. Tarde o temprano volverían a separarse; las corrientes del océano los arrastrarían en distintas direcciones nuevamente, dejándose llevar como peces en el agua.

Sin embargo, eso no lo entristecía.

Porque él era el pescador, y sus amigos eran los peces.

 _Aunque nuestros caminos se separen, yo me encargaré de traerlos de vuelta, con esta caña de pescar._


	3. Chapter 3

**Estación: Primavera**

 **Palabras/Hechos: Hierba Fresca  
**

 **Número de palabras: 318  
**

* * *

Estar acostado entre los suaves pastizales y esperar el alba era reconfortante. Sentir la frescura del rocío matutino en su piel e inhalar profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con el efluvio de la hierba, lo hacían sentir en armonía mientras el sol salía de entre las montañas lentamente, desdibujando los colores oscuros del cielo y pintándolo con matices claros. La luz hizo brillar el verde de la hierba, como si de jade se tratase, las pequeñas gotas de rocío brillaban como diamantes antes de desaparecer y unirse con la tierra.

El joven Cazador se giró a ver a su amigo que seguía dormido; sonrió al recordar las quejas del albino por la picazón que le provocaba la hierba la noche anterior. Le pareció irónico que ahora durmiera como un bebé después de todas las protestas que hizo. Quiso extender el brazo para despertarlo…, pero no lo hizo. Quería que viera este panorama tan asombroso, de verdad quería. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él se lo impidió. Quizá fue la costumbre de pasar todos esos amaneceres de primavera en soledad. O quizá era egoísta y prefería tener este momento para él… Únicamente para él.

Ya habría tiempo para ser amable después.

Este momento le pertenecía solamente a él.

Era cuando sentía ser el dueño de todo lo que le rodeaba; el cielo con sus nubes, las montañas y su vegetación, los árboles y sus frutos, las flores, el agua, el viento, todo le pertenecía.

Cerró los ojos y sintió la tierra debajo de él y la vida de ésta, uniéndose a la suya en un solo palpitar.

Entonces escuchó el cantar de las aves, que anunciaban contentas el nuevo día y, al mismo tiempo, ponían fin a su egoísmo. Asimismo escuchó el murmullo de la hierba al rozar con la ropa de su acompañante que se movía, diciéndole adiós a Morfeo.

Gon abrió los ojos.

 _Ya es tiempo de despertar._


	4. Chapter 4

**Estación: Primavera**

 **Palabras/Hechos: La vegetación florece**

 **Número de palabras: 431**

* * *

Ah, la primavera. La estación más romántica del año para algunos, el inicio de clases, el inicio del amor adolescente y, las ilusiones y sueños volando por el aire. Sí, un ambiente muy cursi… Para la gente normal de la ciudad, pero no para nuestro protagonista aventurero habitante de Isla Ballena. No, la primavera para él significaba otra cosa: el poder salir libremente sin necesidad de un abrigo o una bufanda, adiós a la fría nieve y a los árboles sin hojas; adiós a los regaños de Mito por querer salir "en ese tipo de clima", adiós a los "te enfermarás", en fin, adiós al encarcelamiento estacional. Y 'hola' al nuevo mundo. A ese manto verde tan fantástico que anunciaba la llegada de la primavera, cubriendo cada rincón de la isla.

Gon no necesitó más que escuchar el cantar de las aves para levantarse de su cama y salir corriendo a explorar aquel lugar que era su hogar. Era increíble que aunque lo conociera perfectamente siempre descubría algo nuevo. Eso era lo que más le gustaba. El poder salir nuevamente lo emocionaba más que esperar la mañana de navidad y abrir sus regalos. Caminó, corrió y saltó por toda aquella nueva vida que había florecido. Y no solo la vegetación floreció, también lo hizo la fauna; los animales salían de ese sueño tan largo llamado _hibernación_ , desperezándose y sacudiendo los rastros de nieve que quedaban.

La primavera no solo significaba el fin del invierno, además de eso, era volver a estar con su amigo Kon, aquel _oso-zorro_ que se había convertido en su mejor amigo y compañero.

Pero sobre todo, había una cosa en especial que le gustaba de aquella estación.

* * *

Mito se encontraba haciendo lo quehaceres de la casa como comúnmente lo hacía. No entendía por qué a su pequeño Gon le fascinaba tanto salir todo el día, ella prefería que pasara más tiempo en la casa y estuviera más tiempo con ella.

—¡Mito-san!— se escuchó la voz emocionada del niño al entrar a toda prisa a la casa— Son para ti— extendió un ramo de flores de todos los colores hacia la mujer quien las recibió gustosa.

—Son hermosas Gon— dijo sonriendo— Las pondré en agua.

A Gon le gustaba cuando la nueva vida del bosque florecía, ver todas esas flores pintando la tierra, la vegetación cubriendo el bosque, era maravilloso, sin embargo, eso no era lo mejor.

Lo mejor para él era ver la sonrisa radiante y cálida de Mito. Eso, era lo que hacía florecer su primavera.

 _Porque la sonrisa de Mito-san es más hermosa que cualquier flor._

* * *

 **Espero les hayan gustado estos cuatro drabbles :D Es la primera vez que escribo algo centrado en Gon, así que puedo decir ¡Reto Cumplido! y añadir que si alguna vez tengo un hijo (aunque lo dudo xd) quiero que sea como él. Es tan tierno :3  
**

 **Se aceptan críticas y/o comentarios**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer**

 **\\(^0^)/**


End file.
